1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlight lamp rotation structures, and more particularly, to a flashlight lamp rotation structure that essentially comprises a lamp which is equipped with an illumination unit and disposed at the upper end of a flashlight and is capable of rotating in an illumination direction as needed, so as to enhance the flexibility of the use of the flashlight.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, flashlights designed by the industrial sector come in a wide variety of forms. A conventional flashlight usually comprises: a flashlight body for holding several batteries therein; a lamp equipped with an illumination unit and disposed at the upper end of the flashlight body; and a power switch coupled to the flashlight body, positioned in a manner to face a preset direction, and adapted to control the illumination unit to switch between ON and OFF. The flashlight with the aforesaid constituent components provides illumination at night or in an environment where vision is limited.
However, the lamp of the conventional flashlight in operation emits light in the direction of the flashlight body only, but cannot rotate. As a result, application of the flashlight is limited.